1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to soccer goal frames and nets, specifically to a strong, durable, easy to install and use, and relatively low in cost soccer net installation system, and a method for its use, that allows soccer nets to be rapidly installed and removed from soccer goal frames. Some embodiments of the present invention are used for permanent installation of a net to a soccer goal frame, while others are used for detachable connection therebetween and subsequent off-site storage to protect the soccer net from theft, vandalism, and premature deterioration due to weathering elements when not in use. The present invention can be cost effectively incorporated into new soccer goal frames during manufacture, as well as easily retrofitted to existing soccer goal frames. The system and method comprise the use of one or more cords or cables attached to the top and side edges of the soccer net, a means for attaching the soccer net to each cord or cable, and a small number of cord or cable anchoring devices attached in recessed positions on the soccer goal frame that are remote from player contact during game play but which remain easily accessible to those installing or removing the net. Eight anchoring sites are used in the most preferred embodiments of the present invention, with four of the anchoring sites being in spaced-apart positions near to or on the top surfaces of the soccer goal frame and the remaining four anchoring sites being in positions within or near to its front and back lower corners.
2. Description of Prior Art
Soccer is popular sport worldwide and continues to enjoy increasing popularity in the United States. As a result, more soccer goal frames are appearing on school playgrounds and in recreational parks for youth and adult use. Being twenty-four feet across and eight feet high with rearwardly extending lateral support members, regulation soccer goal frames are substantial in size and commonly left on playing fields after use. In contrast, soccer nets are often removed from public places after use due to the hazards of theft, vandalism, and premature deterioration caused by weathering elements. As a result, before use of the present invention, those responsible for preparing soccer fields for play, particularly where more than one opposed pair of soccer goal frames were located, generally found themselves with a high labor cost for installation and removal of nets, or high expenses relating to stolen, damaged, and/or prematurely deteriorated nets.
Since for most effective use they must span the twenty-four foot overhead crossbar, the eight feet high vertically extending front posts, as well as the rearwardly extending parts of the soccer frame, regulation size soccer nets are large and not easily manipulated. Further, installing and removing soccer nets with most prior art systems involves expensive hardware, or a time consuming and cumbersome process. For example, one prior art method of soccer net attachment involves the individual connection of small flat, essentially U-shaped spring clips to the rear surface of the overhead crossbar and the rear surface of the vertically extending front posts of a soccer goal frame. Since soccer nets are flexible, without a means for stiffening the top and side edges of the soccer net or in the alternative very close spacing of the spring clips, the net will not be maintained sufficiently close to the soccer goal frame for optimal wear and use. When using close spacing of spring clips as a means of soccer net attachment to the rear surfaces of the overhead crossbar and the vertically extending front posts, for optimum net attachment the spring clips would need to be placed no further apart than twelve to fourteen inches. At a minimum this would require approximately twenty-two spring clips attached to the overhead crossbar and approximately seven spring clips attached to each front post, resulting in a total of at least thirty-six net attachment points on each soccer goal frame. Assuming for example that a time period of five to ten seconds would be required for net manipulation at each of the attachment points, a minimum time period of approximately five to ten minutes would be required for the attachment of the top and side edges of the soccer net to the overhead crossbar and front posts of one soccer goal frame. Additional time would also be needed for attachment of a second net to the overhead crossbar and front posts of an opposing soccer goal frame, as well as to initially lay out and orient each of the soccer nets prior to attachment, spread each of the nets over the rearwardly extending components of the frame, and for the repeated repositioning of a chair or step-stool upon which a person installing the nets could stand, when needed, to easily reach the spring clips attached to the two overhead crossbars and the upper portions of the front posts. If the actual installment and release time of the net to the overhead crossbar and front posts for each installed net could be reduced from ten minutes to only one or two minutes, the time savings would be significant. Installment and release times under two minutes can be achieved with the detachable preferred embodiments of the present invention. In addition to the disadvantages of cumbersome handling and the substantial amount of time needed to use a soccer net attachment system with thirty-six or more spring clips, the spring clips can become broken during the net installation and removal processes, or as a result of vandalism. Therefore, attachment means supplemental to the spring clips are often needed for effective net installation with prior art systems, such as the use of hook-and-loop types of fasteners which are not inexpensive, strips of duct tape which can become sticky in warm weather and difficult to remove, or small plastic clips or ties which can become easily broken or misplaced. The present invention would require no such supplemental attachment means.
In contrast, to facilitate and enhance the speed of both installation and removal of the soccer net from a soccer goal frame, the present invention uses support cords or cables to stiffen the top and side edges of a soccer net, a means for attaching the cords or cables to the net, and a small number of cord anchoring devices attached to the soccer goal frame in selected recessed positions that are remote from player contact during game play. A first preferred embodiment of the present invention, intended for permanent installation of a soccer net during its useful life, comprises a single substantially non-stretchable support cord or cable. It also comprises a quantity of flexible filamentous material for use in binding the soccer net edges to the cord or cable, in addition to eight anchoring devices each having a central aperture and attached to the soccer goal frame at different attachment sites, with four in elevated positions near to the overhear crossbar and the rear surface of the front posts and four in lowered positions near to the bottom of the soccer goal frame. A second preferred embodiment for detachable net connection comprises three at least slightly stretchable soccer net support cords and eight anchoring sites. As the means for connecting each cord to the net in the second preferred embodiment, the stretchable cords are woven through the soccer net holes, in place of filament attachment. Anchoring devices would include L-shaped brackets, upright posts, hooks, cable clips, and holes or cavities formed into the lower supports. A third preferred embodiment for detachable net connection comprises five at least slightly stretchable soccer net support cords and eight anchoring sites. The cords are also woven through the holes in the soccer net in place of filament attachment. Anchoring devices would include L-shaped brackets, upright posts, rings, hooks, cable clips, and holes or cavities formed into the lower supports. It is also considered within the scope of the present invention to have other permanent and detachable embodiments with varying numbers of cords, as well as a mix of anchoring devices different from that disclosed in the three above-described preferred embodiments.
The prior art believed to be most closely related to the present invention is the net installation system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,266 to Caruso (1995). Although the Caruso invention discloses L-shaped hooks for connecting a soccer net to the overhead crossbar of a soccer goal frame, the L-shaped Caruso hooks have two substantially parallel anchoring legs which are configured for insertion within a channel in the rear surface of the overhead crossbar. The Caruso invention also contemplates the use of a tool in the form of a yoke to stretch the top edge of the net over the hooks attached to the overhead crossbar. In contrast, the present invention is simpler in design, has fewer components, and is more easily retrofitted to existing soccer goal frames. As a result, the present invention would be more cost effective to manufacture and use than the Caruso invention. Further, the L-shaped hooks of the present invention each have only one leg positioned perpendicular thereto, a fundamental difference in structure. The object of the present invention is to stiffen the top and side edges of the net in a way that requires a minimum number of net attachment points to a soccer goal frame and for those attachment points to be in recessed positions that are remote to player contact during game play, such as the front and rear comers between frame components. The Caruso invention uses many net attachment points along the overhead crossbar, as well as along the front posts. Even though the hooks and clips of the Caruso invention may slide easily within the channels during installation or removal of a soccer net, the time required to separate a net from a soccer goal using the Caruso invention would be significantly longer than releasing a soccer net by using the few corner and overhead anchoring devices of the present invention. It is not known to have apparatus and a method for attaching a net to a soccer goal frame with all of the advantages provided by the present invention.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a strong, durable, non-complex, easy to use and install, time-saving, and relatively low in cost system and method for attaching a soccer net to a soccer goal frame. A further object of this invention is to provide at least one detachable embodiment that allows for both rapid removal of a soccer net from a soccer goal frame, as well as rapid installation, for use in locations where frequent net removal is desired to avoid the hazards of theft, vandalism, or harsh weathering elements. It is a further object of this invention to provide a soccer net installation system and method which allows close positioning of the soccer net to the soccer goal frame without sagging or gaps for effective use and uniform wear of the soccer net during its useful life. It is also an object of this invention to provide a soccer net installation system that does not require the handling of small, easily lost or broken parts, or special tools. A further object of this invention is to provide a soccer net installation system that can be easily and efficiently incorporated into new soccer goal frames during manufacture, while also offering uncomplicated, minimally labor intensive, and relatively inexpensive retrofitting to existing soccer goal frames.
As described herein, properly manufactured and used, the present invention would provide a system and method for installation of a soccer net to a soccer goal frame that comprises use of one or more support cords connected to the top and side edges of a soccer net to stiffen them, a means for attaching the cord or cords to the soccer net, as well as a small number of anchoring devices that secure the cord or cords to the frame. In the most preferred embodiments four anchoring sites are located in raised positions on or near to the rear surface of the overhead crossbar, and four anchoring sites are located in lowered positions within or near to the bottom of the soccer goal frame, all anchoring sites being in remote, out-of-the-way positions that minimize player contact and injury. The type of attachment used, as well as the small number of attachment sites and their relative positioning, secure the support cord or cords to the soccer goal frame in a manner that facilitates both installation and removal of the soccer net from the frame, even in embodiments where the net is permanently attached to the frame and left in place between uses. A first preferred embodiment of the present invention permanently attaches a soccer net during its useful life to a soccer goal frame by using one substantially non-stretchable support cord or cable with the side and top edges of the soccer net bound to the support cord or cable with a quantity of twine, lightweight rope or chain, corrosion-resistant wire, or other strong, durable, and weather-resistant elongated flexible filamentous material. Eight similarly configured anchoring devices are also used to connect the cord or cable to the frame, each anchoring device having a central aperture. Two of the anchoring devices are secured in the front lower corners of the soccer goal frame, each between one of the horizontal rearwardly extending lower supports and its adjacent front post. Two additional anchoring devices are secured within the rear lower frame comers, each between one of the lower supports and its adjacent obliquely angled rear support. Two anchoring devices are also attached to the rear surface of the overhead crossbar, in centered positions spaced-apart from one another and spaced-apart from the front posts, with the last two anchoring devices each being attached to the top surface of a different one of the rearwardly extending upper supports. To connect a soccer net to a soccer goal frame using the first preferred embodiment, an installer would first attach one end of the cord or cable to the anchoring device in one of the rear lower comers between one of the lower supports and its adjacent oblique support. The end would first be threaded through the central aperture of the comer anchoring device, then doubled back upon itself and secured with a common cable clip or alternative fastening device that is not easily removed so as to help discourage soccer net theft. The opposite end of the cord or cable would then be consecutively threaded through the central apertures in the remaining anchoring devices, starting with the anchoring device in the front lower corner between the original lower support and its adjoining front post, followed by the anchoring device attached to the upper surface of the adjoining upper support, the two anchoring devices attached to the rear surface of the overhead crossbar, the anchoring device attached to the upper surface of the distant upper support, the anchoring device in the front lower comer between the distant front post and its adjoining lower support, and finally the central aperture in the anchoring device in the rear lower corner between the distant lower support and its adjoining oblique support. The cord or cable would then be pulled taut, with the second end of the cord or cable being doubled back upon itself and subsequently secured with a cable clip or alternative not-easily-released fastening device. The net would be placed into its usable position over the two upper supports with the top edge of the net in close proximity to the cord or cable extending along the rear surface of the overhead crossbar. The top edge of the net would then be bound to the portion of the cord or cable adjacent to the overhead crossbar with filament by wrapping the filamentous material through the holes in the soccer net perimeter and simultaneously around the adjacent portion of the cord or cable. Thereafter, the vertically extending and lower side edges of the net would be similarly attached with filament to the cord or cable. No attachment of the rear edge of the soccer net to the rear lower crossbar is contemplated in the first preferred embodiment. Although only one cord or cable is used in the first preferred embodiment, it is considered within the scope of the present invention to have other embodiments that permanently install a soccer net onto a soccer goal frame and which comprise more than one cable or cord, such as an embodiment is having three cords or cables with the longest cord or cable extending along the rear surfaces of both front posts and the overhead crossbar, and two shorter cords or cables each extending along a different one of the lower supports; an embodiment having three cords or cables that would include one cord or cable extending along the overhead crossbar and one of the front posts, one cord or cable extending along the other front post and one of the lower supports, and a short cord or cable extending along the remaining lower support; an embodiment having two cords or cables that would include one cord or cable extending along the overhead crossbar, one of the front posts, and one of the lower supports, as well as a second cord or cable extending along the other front post and one of the lower supports; or an embodiment having five cords or cables that would include one cord or cable extending horizontally along the overhead crossbar, two extending vertically along the two front posts, and two extending horizontally along the two rearwardly extending lower supports.
In addition to the first preferred embodiment disclosed above, two detachable preferred embodiments are also contemplated by the present invention. These second and third preferred embodiments would allow readily detachable connection of a net to a soccer goal frame, so that the net can be stored off-site to protect it from theft, vandalism, and deterioration from weathering elements. Both the second and third embodiments would have eight anchoring sites, however, the second preferred embodiment would comprise three soccer net support cords, with the third preferred embodiment comprising five such cords. Since the cords in both the second and third embodiments are woven through the holes in the soccer net, filament could be used, but would not be required. Anchoring devices at some of the sites would be permanently attached to the soccer goal frame, with anchoring devices also attached to the ends of the cords. The anchoring devices permanently attached to the soccer goal frame in both the second and third preferred embodiments would include two L-shaped brackets and two vertically extending upright posts. The anchoring devices attached directly to the cords would include hooks, as well as cable clips or other similarly functioning fastening device that could secure the end of each cord to a hook. Additionally, the third preferred embodiment would comprise two rings. Also, it is contemplated in both the second and third embodiments for holes to be made in the frame members for permanent attachment of the L-shaped brackets and small upright posts, as well as temporary connection of the hooks during game use. The soccer net support cords in both the second and third embodiments would have at least a minimal amount of elasticity, either being made from a stretchable material, such as that used for bungee cords, or made so that only a small portion of its length incorporates stretchable material. The cords in the second preferred embodiment would comprise a hook on each of its ends, while the top and side cords in the third preferred embodiment would be connected to the small upright posts on the upper supports with a ring.
The top cord of the second preferred embodiment would extend along the rear surfaces of the overhead crossbar and the two front posts. The remaining two cords would extend along the outside surfaces of the two lower supports. To detachably connect a net to a soccer goal frame using the second preferred embodiment, an installer would first weave each stretchable cord through alternate holes in the corresponding edge or edges of the soccer net that it is intended to support. The soccer net would then be placed over the rearwardly extending upper supports of the soccer goal frame. The central portion of the top cord would be placed upon the horizontally extending portion of the two L-shaped brackets attached to the rear surface of the overhead crossbar, and the portion of the top cord adjacent to the upper rear surface of each front post would be placed between the upper rear surface and the adjoining small upright post. The ends of the top cord would then be attached to the opposing lower supports by placing the hook on each of its ends into the front hole or cavity in the outside surface of a different one of the lower supports. If not pre-strung, the two lower cords would then each be woven through holes in a different one of the opposed lower side edges of the soccer net. The hooks on the lower cords would then be inserted into the front and rear holes or cavities in the outside surface of the adjacent lower support, the lower cord front hooks each sharing a hole or cavity with one of the top cord hooks. Detachment of a soccer net connected to a soccer goal frame with the second preferred embodiment would be simple and involve release of the top cord from the L-shaped brackets, and release of the six hooks from the holes or cavities in the lower supports, after which the soccer net would be free from the soccer goal frame and ready for removal. Although three stretchable cords are used in the second preferred embodiment, it is considered within the scope of the present invention to have other embodiments that detachably install a soccer net onto a soccer goal frame, such as an embodiment having only one long cord with hooks on each of its ends, a hole in the rear outside surface of each of the lower supports adapted for attachment of one of the hooks, and an anchoring device to secure the cord near each of the front lower corners of the soccer goal frame, such as an L-shaped, J-shaped, or U-shaped bracket, a small post, or an anchoring device with a central aperture similar to that used in the first preferred embodiment.
In the third embodiment, the top cord intended for horizontal positioning along the rear surface of the overhead crossbar would be the longest of the five cords. The ends of the top cord, as well as one of the ends of each side cord, would be connected to the small upright posts with a ring. A single ring or two separate rings could be used for each paired top and side cord. The other end of each side cord, as well as both ends of each lower cord, would have an attached hook. The cords can be made from stretchable material, or made so that only a small portion of its length incorporates stretchable material. For new installations, soccer nets could be sold pre-strung with support cords. However, for retrofitting the present invention to an existing soccer net, the cords in the third embodiment would be attached to the soccer net immediately prior to extension of the net over the soccer goal frame. Although the anchoring devices attached to the support cords in the third preferred embodiment would help to distinguish the top, side, and lower cords from one another, it is contemplated for the different cords in the third preferred embodiment to optionally be further distinguished from one another by color or surface design to help an installer rapidly select the corresponding cord for each soccer net edge. To detachably connect a net to a soccer goal frame using the third preferred embodiment, an installer would first weave each stretchable cord through alternate holes in the corresponding edge of the soccer net that it is intended to support. The soccer net would then be extended over the rearwardly extending upper supports of the soccer goal frame whereafter the rings would each be placed over a different one of the small upright posts located on the upper supports. The central portion of the top cord would then be placed across the horizontally extending portion of the two L-shaped brackets attached to the overhead crossbar. A hook on the lower end of each side cord would then be made to engage a front hole or cavity formed into the outside surface of the front end of a different one of the lower supports. The remaining two lower cords, if not pre-strung, would then each be woven through holes in a different one of the opposed lower side edges of the soccer net. The hooks on their ends would then be inserted into the opposing front and rear holes or cavities formed in the outside surface of the adjacent lower support, with the front hook of the lower cords sharing a hole or cavity with the lower hook of one of the side cords. Each lower cord becomes stretched taut in a horizontal position against the outside surface of one of the lower supports to hold the lower side edge of the soccer net closely thereto during soccer game use. Removal of a soccer net connected to a soccer goal frame with the third preferred embodiment would be simple and involve release of the top cord from the L-shaped brackets, removal of the rings from the upright posts, and release of the six hooks from the holes or cavities in the lower supports, after which the soccer net would no longer be attached to the soccer goal frame and could be readily pulled away from the overhead crossbar and down from the upper supports. The anchoring devices are all in positions that would not entangle or otherwise impede rapid removal of the net from the soccer goal frame.
Although five stretchable cords are used in the third preferred embodiment, it is considered within the scope of the present invention to have other embodiments that detachably install a soccer net onto a soccer goal frame and which comprise less than five stretchable cords, such as an embodiment having two cords with one long cord having a hook on each of its ends extending along the overhead crossbar, one front post, and one lower support of the soccer goal frame, with a shorter cord extending along the other front post and the other lower support. Further, it is considered within the scope of the present invention to have other embodiments in which the support cords are attached to the soccer goal frame solely through use of hooks and holes or cavities in the frame; or in which the support cords are attached to the soccer goal frame solely through use of rings, fasteners, and upright posts. Also, although in the third preferred embodiment it is contemplated for the rings used for net connection to the upright posts to be rigid, it is considered within the scope of the present invention to have other embodiments in which the rings are made from a flexible material. All of the embodiments of the present invention allow a soccer net to be rapidly installed, and, particularly for the detachable embodiments, to be easily and rapidly removed from the soccer goal frame without the use of small, easily lost or broken components or special installation and/or removal tools, other than a possible chair or stepladder that might be used by people small in stature to enable them to reach the L-shaped brackets and the small upright posts on the eight feet high overhead crossbar and the upper supports, respectively. In most of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the person installing or removing the net would manipulate a maximum of ten attachment points, eight if only one ring is used between adjacent top and side cords. As a result, when a chair or stepladder is required, the small number of raised attachment points used by the present invention would save time by requiring less chair and stepladder repositioning during net installation and removal than with prior art devices. Also, as compared to the soccer net attachment systems using a plurality of closely-spaced permanently attached spring clips or the Caruso invention, the present invention would require less labor cost for retrofitting to existing soccer goal frames since no channels would need to be formed within the rear surfaces of the overhead crossbar and the front posts, and three dozen or more holes would not need to be marked and drilled into the soccer goal frame for the attachment of the closely-spaced net-holding clips.
The description herein provides the preferred embodiments of the present invention but should not be construed as limiting the scope of the present soccer net installation system or method. For example, variations in the material from which the anchoring devices and support cords are made; the number of support cords used; whether the support cords are made in whole or in part from stretchable or non-stretchable materials; the manner in which the anchoring devices are attached, connected, fit into holes, welded, adhered, or bonded to the soccer goal frame; and the number, type, and spaced-apart distances between anchoring devices connected to the overhead crossbar, other than those shown and described herein, may be incorporated into the present invention. Thus the scope of the present invention should be determined by the appended claims and their legal equivalents, rather than limited to the examples given.